


'Thunder and Lightning' inspired art

by MrKsan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, For Christine's birthday!!!!!!!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: A birthday present commissioned by dearSouffle!Inspired by Christine's incredibly sweet fic,'Thunder and Lightning'Original tumblr post ishere!
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Party In Sherwood





	'Thunder and Lightning' inspired art




End file.
